The Beauty of Boredom
by eijilover18
Summary: Eiji Kikumaru and Syuusuke Fuji are bored. Very bored. What can a tensai and his boyfriend do under such conditions? Find out! EijixFuji oneshot. Review, please! UPDATED  slightly
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! Welcome to my first oneshot, featuring my favorite pair, EijixFuji.**

**By the way, osculating is just a fancy word for kiss. It will come up in the story, I can guarantee.**

**_"Having fun is so overrated. People should try being bored more often; after all, the best things happen when one is bored." -Unknown_**

-The Beauty of Boredom-

Syuusuke Fuji and his friend Eiji Kikumaru were bored as hell.

Well, his boyfriend, to be more exact.

Fuji was staying at Eiji's house for a time while his family was away, but there was next to nothing to do here. Not for a currently bored and unimaginative tensai, anyway.

Eiji's parents weren't home, and neither were all of his insane siblings. The youngest member of the Kikumaru family was sprawled out face up on his bed, half asleep, and Fuji was sitting across the room from Eiji in a cushy black desk chair, slumped down low in his seat and swiveling himself from side to side and staring at nothing in particular.

The tensai's boredom could never last long, though.

"Eiji-chan." Fuji spoke softly.

"Nya, Fujiko?" Eiji propped himself up on his elbows and stared at his boyfriend.

"Should we play a _game_?" The tensai said seductively, eyes open and a smiling expression that hid his sadistic intentions.

Eiji blushed, blinking furiously. "F-Fujiko," he stuttered. "You don't mean…"

"Yes, I do." Fuji rose from his chair and laid next to his lover, stroking and playing with his hair. "You know full well what I mean."

"Fuji…I don't think we should…um…" Eiji was blushing beet red at present, staring at the white sheets on his bed that were now extremely interesting.

"I thought I told you to call me Syuusuke, Eiji-chan," Fuji said in a velvety voice, lifting Eiji's face gently to look into his eyes. "Look at me."

Eiji looked into Fuji's deep blue eyes- the eyes that he'd fallen in love with so long ago.

Fuji kissed him, briefly, but enough to take Eiji by surprise.

"Mou, Syuusuke, you scared me!"

"Are you ready now?"

Fuji leaned in again, but this time Eiji kissed back, bringing his arms around Fuji's neck. Fuji, alternatively, deepened the kiss, and started to unbutton the top of Eiji's shirt with one hand.

Breaking away for air, but still only about two inches apart, the pair looked at each other, exhilarated expressions on their faces.

"Do you know what game we're going to play, Eiji-chan?" Fuji said, again seductively, running his fingers through his boyfriend's red hair.

"I think I can guess, Syuusuke," Eiji countered softly.

To this, they both leaned in again, but this time Fuji's tongue explored Eiji's mouth as Fuji pulled him closer. Eiji energetically returned the kiss, intertwining his fingers gently in Fuji's hair to keep the embrace going. Fuji returned to unbuttoning Eiji's shirt one-handedly, and when he was done with that, slid the top off and threw it aside. Eiji did the same for his boyfriend, but had to use two hands instead of one.

Still kissing, Fuji rolled over and was now on top of Eiji on all fours, fingers of one hand now locked in Eiji's hair. Eiji had his hands around Fuji's neck again, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss further, if at all possible. With the hand that wasn't pulling Eiji closer, Fuji undid the only button left, which was on Eiji's pants.

Osculating for a few more seconds, Fuji pulled away from Eiji suddenly, and held up a game.

"Monopoly," he said triumphantly. He'd been playing Eiji all along…

"Fujikooo! That was mean!" Eiji pouted.

"Why, Eiji-chan?"

"If we're going to play Monopoly that means you didn't mean your kisses…"

"Eiji-chan, I _always _mean my kisses with you. Daisuki."

"I love you too, Syuusuke." Eiji smiled sincerely at his boyfriend.

"But now I'm going to set up the game!" Fuji took off, opening and closing the door in a flash.

"Syuusuke! I'm going to get you!" Eiji ran over, opened the door, and started to go out, but on second thought, he grabbed his and Fuji's discarded shirts and took them with him. "Syuusuke! Your shirt!"

-THE END-

**A/N: You like? Questions? Comments? Snotty remarks?**

**Criticism and ideas are welcome, too. I don't **_**really**_** care if you say you hate it... well, I do, but seriously? It's a story. *shrug***

**Anyway, please read my other story, Miji Forever! and take the poll on my profile page! Thanks!**


	2. Author's NoteFuture Dream Pair

**Okay, I have a bunch of different ideas for future dream pair fics… but the problem is that I have 2 OC stories (one of which I have to do a sequel for) that are multi-chapter ones. These are the stories I have pending (that don't necessarily have to be in this order):**

**#1-Title? (multi-chapter)**

**Fuji and Tezuka are in a steady relationship, or so it seems. When Tezuka dumps Fuji on Valentine's Day while at the same time Eiji breaks up with Oishi, Fuji is alone and helpless, making him recollect memories from his often unpleasant past. Will Eiji step up to help Fuji, or will Fuji's grief be too strong to counter?**

**#2- Déjà Vu (multi-chapter)**

**Fuji has two extremely worrying dreams involving his crush, Eiji Kikumaru, which give him the drive to confess his feelings. But before he has a chance, a horrific car accident occurs, sending Eiji to the hospital. Will the two ever see each other again?**

**#3-Calculator (oneshot)**

**Eiji and Fuji have an interesting conversation in study hall over calculator.**

**That's all for now. This is on my profile as well, just in case. Tell me if you have any suggestions for these, whether it is on which I should do first or things involving the plot line, but any feedback is well accepted. Thanks! :D**


End file.
